Wer Wind sät
by jinkizu
Summary: Zwischen Marian und Guy kommt es zum erbitternden Kampf auf Leben und Tod.


Wer Wind sät ...

Hart prallten die Schwerter aufeinander. Der Augenblick war gekommen. Einer von ihnen würde heute sterben. Ihr brannten die Arme und ihre Atmung ging heftig. Lange würde sie seinem Angriff nicht mehr standhalten. Sie war ihm an Kraft, Stärke und Ausdauer unterlegen. Aber das machte sie mit ihrer Verbissenheit wieder wett. Sie wollte sein Blut und ihn am Boden im Staub kriechen sehen. Er sollte für alles was er getan, was er ihr angetan hatte, büßen. Er war ein Ungeheuer.

„Nun zeigt Ihr mir endlich Euer wahres Gesicht!", brüllte er, dabei versuchte er ihr das Schwert aus den Händen zu schlagen.

„Was meint Ihr? Das ich Euch verachte und hasse? Das hättet Ihr, wenn Ihr nicht mit Blindheit geschlagen gewesen wärt, längst erkennen müssen. Jede Eurer Gesten, jede Eurer Gaben war mir zuwider. So wie Ihr!"

Sie sah wie er hart die Lippen aufeinander presste. Ihre Worte schienen ihn getroffen zu haben.

„Was wisst Ihr schon? Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein verwöhntes Kind!", konterte er und wich einem Hieb von ihr aus. Beinahe hätte ihre Klinge seine Rippen gestreift.

„Ein Kind!", schrie sie.

„Oh nein und Ihr seid ein Lügner, wenn Ihr mich so nennt! Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr und auch niemand den Ihr herumkommandieren könnt. Den Ihr mit Euren Worten blenden könnt. Ich habe vom ersten Augenblick erkannt, was Euer wahres Wesen ist!", trumpfte Marian auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück um seine Schläge so besser parieren zu können.

Gerade stellte sie fest der Wald war nicht groß genug für ihre Schlacht. Sie hatten ihre Pferde weit hinter sich gelassen und kämpften nun in unwegsamen Gelände zwischen großen alten Buchen und Eichen. Laub raschelte bei jeden Schritt unter ihren Füßen. Es war ein schöner Tag die Sonne suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume auf den Boden.

Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte sie es zauberhaft gefunden, doch heute nicht. Heute hatte sie Guy of Gisborne herausgefordert. Sie würde es sein die ihn tötete und die Menschheit von einer schrecklichen Last befreite oder was wahrscheinlicher war, sie würde mit ihrem Blut den Boden schon bald tränken.

Vom Schloss bis hierher war sie ihm gefolgt. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit ihr kämpfen, sondern um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber er war gescheitert. Sie keines seiner Worte wirklich zu hören. Was er sagte und was sie davon hörte, war nicht dasselbe. Das war es noch nie gewesen. All seine Bezeugungen und Liebesschwüre blieben von ihr ungehört.

Er trug nur sie in seinem Herzen und nun zwang sie ihn dazu ihr Leid zu zufügen. Er wusste nicht, wenn er im Moment mehr hasste. Sie oder sich. Wie konnte sie es wagen die Klinge gegen ihn zu erheben? Sie war eine Frau, geboren dazu die zarten Dinge in die Welt zu tragen und das Kämpfen den Männer zu überlassen. Leicht schnaubte er. Hätte er so ein demütiges Wesen gewollt, solche Frauen gab es im Sherwood Forrest wie Sand am Meer, hätte er sich längst einer anderen zuwenden können.

Doch ihr Mut, ihre Stärke und Kampfgeist waren es gewesen die ihn für sie einnahmen und vom ersten Augenblick sein Herz gefangen nahmen. Er wollte nur sie.

Sie führte die Klinge gekonnt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ein Schwert in den Händen hielt. Irgendjemand hatte sich die Zeit genommen und sie im Kampf unterrichtet und ausgebildet. Vermutlich ihr Vater. Der alte Narr war ganz vernarrt in sein einziges Kind und konnte ihr sicher keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Er selbst hätte es nicht anders gemacht. Sie bräuchte nur einen Wunsch zu äußern und er hätte für sie Berge versetzt um ihr diese erfüllen zu können. Seine Liebe zu ihr war grenzenlos gewesen – bis heute. Heute hatte er erkannt, egal was er tat oder er sagte, er niemals ihr Herz würde erringen können.

„Euer geliebter Robin wird Euch diesmal nicht helfen können. Ihr seid ganz allein!", zischte er ihr boshaft zu. Wenn er litt, dann sollte auch sie leiden.

„Ich brauche ihn nicht um Euch zu besiegen!", gab sie sich siegessicher, was ihn noch mehr gegen sie aufbrachte.

Er attackierte sie hart mit einigen kräftigen Hieben und zwang sie so zum zurückzuweichen. Er konnte sehen wie sie müde wurde. Es fiel ihr schwer ihre Arme zu heben. Lange würde sie ihm nicht mehr standhalten können.

„Gebt auf und macht Euren Frieden mit mir!", forderte er, doch sie schüttelte nur trotzig ihren Kopf.

„Niemals!", brachte sie keuchend über die Lippen.

Marian spürte mehr, als das sie es sah, wie er seine Taktik änderte. Sein Angriff kam nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv. Seine Hieb verloren an Schärfe und auch ließ er ihr mehr Raum um sich erholen zu können. Ihr Zorn wallte zu einem ungeahnten Maß auf. Sie wollte nicht von ihm geschont werden. War sie es vor einer Minute noch gewesen die zurückwich, so war er es nun der sich rückwärts bewegte.

„Gebt auf! Ich will Euch nichts tun!", versuchte er erneut sie umzustimmen, doch sie blickte ihn nur hasserfüllt an.

„Lieber wähle ich den Tod!" Seine Miene begann sich bei ihren Worten zu verschließen.

„Dann soll es so sein!", sagte er kalt.

Gekonnt ließ er sein Schwert im Handgelenk rollen, bevor er es auf ihr Herz richtete. Angestrengt schluckte sie. So musste es sein. So musste sich eine Maus fühlen, wenn vor ihr eine Katze zum Sprung bereit stand. Nun würde er nicht mehr zögern, nicht mehr wanken, bis er sie am Boden hatte.

Er trieb sie durch den Wald wie ein gehetztes Tier. Gönnte ihr keine Pause mehr. Das Ende schien unausweichlich. Plötzlich prallte sie mit ihrem Rücken hart gegen einen Baum. Ihre Arme gingen aufgrund des wuchtigen Aufpralls zur Seite und so schaffte es Guy ihr seine Klingenspitze auf ihren Hals zu richten.

Ihre Atmung ging heftig und zum ersten Mal verspürte sie Angst. Ihre Arme fühlten sich so schwer an und automatisch sank ihre Klinge noch tiefer bis ihre Spitze auf den Boden zeigte. Der Kampf war entschieden und sie würde sterben. Minutenlang standen sie so da. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Angespannt wartete sie darauf, dass er zustieß, aber er tat es nicht.

„Gebt mir einen Grund!", flehte er plötzlich leise.

„Gebt mir einen Grund es nicht zu tun!"

„Das kann ich nicht!" Auch ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er rang mit sich. Einerseits wäre mit ihrem Tod alles zu Ende. Er wäre wieder frei. Aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, er würde das letzte Bedeutsame in seinem Leben mit ihr verlieren. Sie gab ihm den Halt den er sein ganzes Leben bereits suchte. Sie war die Sonne in seinem tristen Alltag. Er liebte sie so sehr. Tief holte er Luft, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ sein Schwert sinken.

„Ich werde Euch nicht töten!", sagte er bestimmt und wollte sich von ihr abwenden, doch ein Laut von ihr ließ ihn innehalten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie hatte diese Bedenken offensichtlich nicht. Ihre Welt würde ohne ihn eine bessere sein. Das ließ sie ihn deutlich spüren. Schnell hob er seinen Schwertarm und hielt so ihrer Klinge stand, die fast ihr Ziel – sein Herz – erreicht hätte. Erneut entbrannte der Kampf zwischen ihnen.

Nun war er es der zurückwich. Schritt für Schritt gewann sie an Boden und verlor er. Guy hatte aufgehört gegen sie zu kämpfen. Er wehrte nur noch ihre Hiebe, die sie gezielt auf ihn niederprasseln ließ, ab.

„Wehrt Euch!", brüllte sie zornig.

Sie wollte über ihn siegen, aber nicht weil er es wollte, sondern weil sie ihre Überlegenheit bewiesen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und das Haar hing ihr wirr um den Kopf. Sie wirkte erhitzt und voller Kampfgeist. Niemals zuvor empfand er sie schöner als jetzt.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich kann Euch nicht töten und will Euch auch nicht verletzten.", sagte ruhig und gelassen und brachte sie damit noch mehr in Rage.

Außer sich schlug sie auf ihn ein und schaffte es seine Verteidigung zu Durchbrechen. Er fühlte den stechenden Schmerz. Sie hatte ihn böse am Schwertarm verletzt. Blut rann ihm herab bis zum Handgelenk. Lange würde er nicht mehr imstande sein seinen Arm zu heben.

Kurz geriet sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Irgendwie hatte sie das nicht erwartet. Guy blutete. In seinen Adern floss tatsächlich Blut. Aber was hatte sie geglaubt sollte es sonst sein? Manchmal erschien er ihr so unmenschlich, dass sie selbst so etwas menschliches an ihm nicht vermutet hätte. Zugleich sah sie auch sich und was aus ihr geworden war. Sie wollte ihn töten. Wollte sein Blut sehen und sie war nicht bereit ihm dieselbe Gnade zu erweisen wie er ihr. Ihr Hass auf ihn erschien ihr auf einmal grenzenlos zu sein. Was war nur aus ihr geworden?

Mit aller Gewalt versuchte sie sich an all seine Greultaten zu erinnern. In die scheußlichen Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte. An all das Leid, dass er über die Menschen, die sie liebte, gebracht hatte. Sie versuchte an Robin zu denken, der dank Guy sein Leben als Outlander fristen musste. Guy hatte ihm alles genommen. An das wollte sie denken und an sonst nichts.

Plötzlich ging Guy vor ihr in die Knie. Sein Schwert legte er vor sich auf den Boden. Er lieferte sich ihr aus. Sie bräuchte ihn nur mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb niederzustrecken. Das ganze Volk wäre ihr dankbar, wenn sie es von diesem Ungeheuer erlöste. Es gab in ganz Nottingham niemanden, der auch nur eine Träne oder einen Gedanken an Gisborne verschwendete. Sein Tod wäre für alle eine Erlösung.

Von daher konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, warum sie zögerte. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen. Erblickte seine dunkle Gestalt wie sie vor ihr kniete und konnte es nicht. Hätte er ein anderes Herz und eine reine Seele besessen, sie hätte vielleicht an ihm gefallen finden können. Er war ein schneidiger Anblick. So dunkel sein Herz war, so schön war sein Äußeres. Vermutlich hielt er sie immer noch für schwach und traute ihr nicht zu, dass sie ihn töten könnte. Energisch riss sie ihr Schwert in die Höhe. Hier und heute würde er sein Ende finden.

Fest sah er hoch zu ihr. Er würde seinen Kopf nicht senken. Wenn sie ihn töten wollte, musste sie ihm dabei in die Augen blicken. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Da er nicht vorhatte sie zu töten und sie auch nicht bekehren konnte, gab es nur eine Lösung. Er musste sterben. Sie würde ihn niemals lieben und er war es leid zu kämpfen.

„Hebt Euer Schwert auf!", verlangte sie streng. Schweiß rann ihr über das Gesicht. Er konnte sehen, wie erschöpft sie war.

„Ich kann nicht!", erwiderte er leise. Immer noch floss Blut aus seinem Arm und auch er war müde. Der Blutverlust begann ihn zu schwächen oder war es sie?

„Wenn Ihr denkt ich würde deshalb zögern Euch zu töten, dann ...", setzte sie an, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Das denke ich nicht von Euch. Ich denke, Ihr hasst mich mehr, als ich je verstehen könnte und deshalb seid bereit mir das Leben zu rauben. Tut, wonach Euch verlangt. Ich werde Euch nicht aufhalten. Und dann könnt Ihr endlich zu Eurem geliebten Robin gehen!"

Er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt und ihr die Ehe geboten. Er hätte ihr selbst die Sterne vom Himmel geholt, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte, aber all das wollte sie nicht. Nicht von ihm. Was sollte er noch in diesem Leben, ohne sie? Lieber wollte er durch ihre Hand sterben, als so zu Leben. Auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, lag es doch in ihrer Macht ihn die schlimmsten Qualen fühlen zu lassen.

Sie demütigte ihn jedes mal in dem sie ihn, sobald er ihr seine Gefühle offenbarte, wie einen räudigen Hund fortschickte. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht ihr mit dem gleichen Hass, wie sie ihm, begegnen zu können, aber konnte es nicht.

„Sagt mir nicht was ich tun soll!", fauchte sie ihn grob an und hob das Schwert noch ein Stück weiter in die Höhe. Jetzt würde es geschehen. Sie würde wie eine giftige Viper zustoßen und ihn töten.

„Ich liebe Euch!", sagte er ruhig und wartete auf seinen Tod.

Tief holte sie Luft. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er es wagen ihr das ins Gesicht zu sagen? Sie verachtete ihn. Hasste ihn. Wie konnte er da von Liebe sprechen?

„Schweigt still! Ihr seid zu keiner Liebe fähig!", erwiderte sie hochnäsig, doch zugleich ließ sie das Schwert etwas sinken. Seine Worte veränderten etwas in ihr. Selbst in der Stunde seines Todes und wo der Tod durch sie zu ihm kam, sprach er von Liebe. Liebe zu ihr.

„Warum? Wollt Ihr nicht hören, was ich für Euch fühle? Es ist die Wahrheit! Schon immer bewunderte ich Eure Schönheit!", sprach er weiter.

„Das ist das Einzige was Ihr in mir seht – mein Äußeres!", kam es zornig von ihr. Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich bewundere so vieles an Euch. Euren Mut, Euer gutes Herz, Euren Verstand und Euren Geist. Ihr besitzt Witz und Charme. An Eurer Seite wird es nie langweilig, noch könnte ich es jemals müde werden Euren Worten zu lauschen und nicht nur, weil ich den Klang Eurer Stimme so liebe!"

Voller Staunen und Überraschung sah sie ihn an. Niemals zuvor bewunderte sie jemand für ihren Geist. Sie war schließlich nur eine einfache Frau.

„Marian, ja Ihr seid schön für mich, aber nicht nur wegen Eurem Gesicht und Eurer Gestalt, sondern auch Euer Wesen und weil Ihr so seid wie Ihr seid."

„Was versteht Ihr schon davon?", kam es abwertend von ihr. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Er war ein böser Mensch und sonst nichts. Es gab nur die dunkle Seite an ihm. Sonst nichts.

„In Euren Augen, das kann ich sehen, nicht viel. Dann bringt, was Ihr begonnen habt, zu Ende!", forderte er kalt.

Er würde nicht um sein Leben feilschen und er bettelte nicht. Gerade das hätte sie von ihm erwartet. Die meisten Meuchelmörder waren auch ausgesprochene Feiglinge und sie nahm an, dass auch Gisborne da keine Ausnahme bildete, aber da hatte sie sich getäuscht. Er war anders.

„Ich sollte Euch niederstrecken und damit der Menschheit einen Gefallen tun!", sagte siegrob und hob erneut die Klinge wieder etwas.

„Dann tut es! Ich werde Euch nicht daran hindern!", erwiderte er ernst.

„Ist es Euch egal, dass Ihr sterben werdet?" Es fiel ihr schwer mit seinem Verhalten umzugehen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre sie längst tot, doch statt dessen lieferte er sich ihr aus.

„Ich werde meine Meinung über Euch nicht ändern!", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

„Wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass Ihr das gerade im Moment tut? Ihr mit mir an meiner Seite könntet viel bewirken.", lockte er sie. Noch immer kniete er vor ihr.

„Ich liebe Euch nicht und werde es auch nie tun!", wehrte sie ab.

„Ich weiß wem Euer Herz gehört, aber seid Ihr Euch auch über seine Gefühle sicher? Wie oft musste ich mitansehen wie er Euch in Stich ließ. Ich würde das niemals tun!"

Zweifel, das wollte er. Er wollte das sie zweifelte. Doch ihre Treue galt Robin.

„Ihr habt ihn zu einem Gejagten gemacht und ihm damit keine Wahl gelassen!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Das ist Blödsinn! Wenn er Euch wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte er auch einen Weg gefunden um mit Euch zusammen sein zu können. Ich hätte Euch niemals von meiner Seite gelassen, wenn ich wüsste das Ihr mich liebt.", konterte er.

„Für Euch ist es auch leicht. Ihr lebt in Nottingham Castle und da ..." Wieder fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Da ist es leicht zu leben? Seid Ihr von Sinnen Weib? Ich habe einer Frau nicht viel zu bieten. Wenn ich Glück habe erhalte ich irgendwann als Lohn für meine Dienste ein Stück Land das ich mein Eigen nennen darf. Ansonsten bin ich so wie Ihr von der Gunst des Sheriffs und der des Königs abhängig!", erklärte er ihr zornig. Er schien es leid zu sein ständig von ihr mit Vorwürfen überschüttet zu werden.

„Ihr sagt es selbst, Ihr wollt Land und deshalb mich. Ihr wollt das Land meines Vaters und nicht mich!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ihr seid wirklich eine Närrin. Wenn es mir nur darum ginge, hätte ich längst eine Maid ehelichen können. Oder denkt Ihr das es in diesem Reich nicht genug junge Frauen gibt, die mir nur zu gerne die Hand fürs Leben gereicht hätten?"

Er sprach die Wahrheit und das wusste sie. Sein Stand und sein Aussehen hätten ihm leicht schon längst eine gute Partie eingebracht, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Sie hatte es noch nicht getan. Diese Tatsache gab ihm Hoffnung. Es schien auch als würde sie ihm endlich einmal richtig zuhören. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Normalerweise verdrehte sie jedes Wort von ihm solange, bis es für sie den passenden Sinn ergab. Gerade als er sich etwas aufrichten wollte, veränderte auch sie ihre Position. Statt die Klinge gegen ihn erhoben zu halten, richtete sie die Spitze direkt auf ihn. Besser gesagt auf sein Herz.

„Was sollte mich davon abhalten einfach zu zustoßen?"

Diese Frage von ihr ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln.

„Mein Herz gehört Euch. Ihr könnt damit machen was Ihr wollt!"

Plötzlich holte sie mit der anderen Hand aus und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

„Schweigt endlich oder sagt etwas anderes! Hört auf damit mir Eure Liebe zu gestehen. Ich will sie nicht!", brach es aus ihr heraus, dann wich sie zurück. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Ich kann Euch nicht töten, aber das habt Ihr gewusst nicht wahr? Im Gegensatz zu Euch kann ich niemanden der unbewaffnet ist niederstrecken!"

Langsam erhob er sich, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken.

„Marian, ich wünschte Ihr würdet mir nur einmal die Möglichkeit geben Euch zu zeigen wer ich wirklich bin!"

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen, aber das bedeutete ihm nichts. Er wusste, dass sie für ihre Gefühle ein Ventil gesucht hatte und für ihn war es das geringere Übel. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn sie statt dessen ihr Schwert genommen hätte.

„Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid!", sagte sie trotzig.

„Nein, das wisst Ihr nicht. Ihr glaubt es nur zu wissen!", widersprach er sanft.

Sein Schwert lag immer noch auf dem Boden, für diese Schlacht brauchte er es nicht. Diesen Krieg konnte er nur mit dem Herzen und den richtigen Worten gewinnen und nicht mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, lief sie fort. Schnell hob er sein Schwert auf und folgte ihr.

„Marian! Wartet!", rief er ihr zu, doch sie blieb nicht stehen.

Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich plötzlich um und hob ihr Schwert. Automatisch hob auch er das seinige. Heftig schlugen die Klingen aufeinander. Sie waren wieder dort wo sie begonnen hatten. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie nach vorne um ihn mit der Klinge zu treffen, doch er wich ihr geschickt aus und so ging der Hieb ins Leere.

Doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte gegen seine Brust. Wie von selbst schlang er seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Er spürte ihren warmen Körper an dem seinigen und unbewusst neigte er ihr den Kopf zu. In ihm wuchs der unwiderstehliche Drang sie zu küssen. Er sah wie sie sich nervös über die Lippen strich.

Diese Geste brachte sein Blut in Wallung und versetzte ihn in Erregung. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf und bot ihm so ihren Mund zum Kuss dar. Doch bevor er ihn erobern konnte, stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!", entrüstete sie sich.

„Für einen Moment, Marian … gebt es zu!", kam es heftig von ihm. Er musste es wissen. Dieses eine mal würde er sich nicht mit Ausflüchten begnügen.

„Ihr irrt Euch! Da war nichts!", fauchte sie und schlug wild auf ihn ein. Wieder wehrte er lediglich ihre Hiebe ab.

„Ihr habt Gefühle für mich, auch wenn Ihr es nicht wahrhaben wollt!", sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu und brachte sie zum Rasen.

„Nein! Ich empfinde nichts für Euch!", widersprach sie zornig.

Das ihr Herz so heftig schlug, ihre Atmung außer Kontrolle war und sie sich erhitzt fühlte, lag einzig an dem Kampf mit ihm. In seinen Armen zu liegen und seinen festen Körper zu spüren hatte nichts angenehmes für sie. Im Gegenteil sie konnte es kaum ertragen und gerade jetzt würde sie alles dafür tun um ihn tot zu sehen. Sie sah ihre Chance gekommen, als er für einen Moment seine Deckung vernachlässigte.

Marian ließ die Klinge nach vorne schnellen in der festen Absicht diesmal sein Herz zu durchbohren. Es sollte aufhören zu schlagen, damit er sie nicht mehr länger quälen konnte. Aber es war eine Finte von ihm. Kurz bevor die Klinge ihr Ziel erreichen konnte drehte er sich ein Stück zur Seite, packte ihr Handgelenk und entriss ihr das Schwert. Achtlos warf er es fort. Mit dem seinigen tat er dasselbe. Dann faste er sie an den Schultern, gerade als sie fliehen wollte und zog sie an sich.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt küssen!", kündigte er ihr an und bevor sie noch einmal Luft holen konnte, presste er bereits seine Lippen hart auf die ihrigen.

Robin hatte sie schon tausendmal geküsst. Wie unschuldig und rein diese Küsse waren im Vergleich zu diesem. Sie hatte das Gefühl von einer Sekunde auf die andere von Kopf bis Fuß in Flammen zu stehen. Wie konnte jemand, denn sie so hasste solche Empfindungen in ihr auslösen? Das sollte doch unmöglich sein.

Weiter kam sie nicht in ihrem Denken. Statt dessen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn in der festen Absicht in von sich zu stoßen und ihn nicht noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Und plötzlich war er fort. Kälte als hätte man ihr einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet bemächtigte sich ihr. Ihr Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Ihr war schwindlig und sie fühlte sich vollkommen durcheinander.

Er war doch immer noch er – ihr größter Feind und doch hatte er sie geküsst und sie sehnte sich danach das er es wieder tat. Das war doch verrückt. Energisch fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund um so seine Berührung fort zu wischen, aber sie war wie gebrandmarkt von ihm. Egal wie sehr sie versuchen würde das hier zu vergessen, es würde ihr niemals gelingen und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen das er es wusste.

Triumph lag in seinem Blick. Siegessicher lächelte er sie an. Automatisch und bevor sie es verhindern konnte holte sie mit der Hand aus. Sie wollte ihm dieses Grinsen von den Lippen schlagen. Doch bevor ihre Hand seine Wange berühren konnte, fing er sie ab.

„Einmal bereits habe ich Euch gestattet die Hand gegen mich zu erheben. Noch einmal werde ich es nicht dulden!" Er hielt ihr Handgelenk weiter fest, drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und zog sie wieder zu sich.

„Seht mir in die Augen und schwört mir das Euch dieser Kuss nichts bedeutet hat!", verlangte er mit samtener Stimme. Tief holte sie Luft. Sie hatte das Gefühl in seiner Nähe ersticken zu müssen, den es fiel ihr schwer zu Atmen solange er ihr so Nahe war.

„Ihr schweigt?" Er neigte seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Mund sachte ihren Hals entlang streichen. Marian schloss die Augen, die Gefühle die er in ihr auslöste drohten sie zu überwältigen.

„Ihr seit mir nur hier her in den Wald gefolgt, weil Ihr gehofft hattet, dass ich genau das tun werde!", trumpfte er auf.

„Nein!", brachte sie wispernd über die Lippen.

So war es nicht gewesen. Sie wollte ihn töten. Nichts weiter. Oder? Mühsam versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie ihm heute gefolgt war. Wie immer war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen und dann … Heftig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen. Er hat eine andere geküsst. Sie hatte die Frau aus seiner Kammer kommen gesehen. Und er hatte diese Frau, bevor sie ihn verlassen konnte, noch einmal an sich gezogen und geküsst.

Das brachte in ihr das Fass zum Überlaufen. Sie würde nicht mehr länger zulassen, dass er andere Menschen für seine Zwecke benutzte. Es lag nicht daran, das sie es störte was er mit dieser Frau machte. Das war es nicht gewesen, was ihren Zorn beinahe ins Unermessliche steigerte.

Die Ungerechtigkeit, sein Fehlverhalten, seine Verbrechen – daran zwang sie sich zu denken. Nichts weiter hatte sie so gegen ihn aufgebracht. Deshalb war sie ihm in den Wald gefolgt und hatte ihn angegriffen.

„Seit wann wisst Ihr es schon?", fragte er sie plötzlich und brachte sie damit aus dem Konzept.

„Was?"

„Seit wann wisst Ihr schon was Ihr für mich fühlt?"

Dieser Kuss hatte ihm alles gesagt. Sie mochte es noch so sehr verleugnen, aber sie hatte Gefühle für ihn.

„Warum seid Ihr mir eigentlich gefolgt?" Diese Frage schien sie nicht erwartet zu haben. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„Ich wollte …", setzte sie an, brach aber den begonnenen Satz ab.

„Was wolltet Ihr?", hakte er nach. Marian runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr wolltet mich nicht töten, nicht wahr? Ihr wolltet das ich genau das tat, was ich gerade gemacht habe. Ihr wolltet von mir geküsst werden!", sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu und sah wie sie errötete. Verneinend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein!", brachte sie stockend über die Lippen.

„Oh doch! Genau deshalb seid Ihr mir gefolgt! Ihr habt Eure wahre Natur selbst nicht erkannt. Euer Hass, den Ihr mir bei sich jeder Euch bietenden Gelegenheit mir entgegenschleudert, ist nichts weiter als das unterdrückte Verlangen, dass Ihr für mich empfindet!" Seine Worte brachten sie vollkommen durcheinander. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich empfinde nichts für Euch, außer Verachtung!", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Dann beweist es!", verlangte er.

„Wie?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen und hatte keinen Versuch gestartet sich daraus zu befreien. Sie mochte sich dessen nicht bewusst sein, er aber schon.

„Küsst mich und sagt mir das es Euch nichts bedeutet!"

Die Stille, die nach seinen Worten zwischen ihnen herrschte war beinahe greifbar. Plötzlich sog sie die Luft heftig in ihre Lungen. Sie rang mit sich und schien noch zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

„Ihr kämpft gegen mich auf Leben und Tod, doch bei so etwas simplen wie einem Kuss kneift Ihr?", forderte er sie heraus und hatte sie damit genau dort wo er sie haben wollte.

Ehe er ahnen konnte was sie vorhatte, stellte sie sich schon auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihren Mund auf den seinigen. Sie zu küssen, dafür schien er geboren worden zu sein, denn nichts fühlte sich vergleichbar an. Nun war es er, der um Atem rang, sobald sie seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

„Es hat mir nichts bedeutet!", sagte sie wenig überzeugend. Ihre freie Hand lag in seinem Haar. Sie war ihm so nahe wie keinem Menschen je zuvor. Nicht einmal Robin.

„Dann stört es Euch sicher nicht, wenn ich Euch noch einmal küsse!", murmelte er und verschloss ihren Mund.

Wie lange sie so stand und sich hielten und küssten, konnte keiner mehr von ihnen sagen. Genauso wenig, wann er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte um sie mit beiden Armen an sich zu pressen. Wann er begonnen hatte an den Bändern ihres Kleides zu nesteln, oder sie sich an seinem Wamst zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Ihre Leidenschaft für einander schien vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten zu sein. Keiner von ihnen beiden vermochte mehr die Finger von dem anderen zu lassen.

„Ich liebe Euch nicht, dass wisst Ihr!", flüsterte sie heißer, als seine Lippen eine heiße Spur von ihrem Hals hinab zu ihrem Busen zogen.

„Ich weiß, Ihr hasst mich!", erwiderte er, ehe er eine ihre rosigen Knospen mit den Lippen umschloss.

Irgendwann lagen sie zusammen auf den Boden. Ihre Kleidung war längst verschwunden. Sie sahen einander wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. In vollkommener Nacktheit. Zärtlich strich sie über seinen Körper. Folgte Muskeln und zeichnete die Konturen seines Körpers nach. War es das was die Frauen scharenweise in seine Kammer trieben? Sie konnte sie verstehen. Gerade neigte er sich über sie und begann ihren Körper mit Zähnen und Lippen zu erkunden und brachte so jeden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu erlöschen. Nur noch er und das was er mit ihr tat, zählte für sie.

„Kommt zu mir!", flehte sie heißer und umschloss ihn, sobald er sich über sie schob. Sein Eindringen löste kurz einen scharfen Schmerz in ihr aus. Überrascht sah er sie an. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie und Robin … Stolz wallte in ihm auf.

Er war der Erste und nicht Robin. Fest und hart küsste er sie auf den Mund. Sie war sein. Für immer, auch wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht wusste, denn er würde sie niemals mehr gehen lassen. Das konnte er nicht, dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Danach lagen sie lange schweigen nebeneinander.

„Das hat nichts verändert." , kam es schwach von ihr.

„Marian, das hier verändert alles und das wisst Ihr genau!", erwiderte er fest. Immer noch brannte seine Wunde und er rang nach Atem, aber zugleich war er glücklich wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Ihr habt mich gewollt, genauso sehr wie ich Euch!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Wie gerne hätte sie es bestritten. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war, aber tief in sich ahnte sie, dass sie es gewesen war, die sich lange Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte.

„Werdet meine Frau und ich verspreche Euch ..."

Sie dreht den Kopf zu ihm um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Nein! Ich mag Euch gegen meinen Willen begehren, aber ich werde Euch nicht ehelichen!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über die Wange.

„Marian, ich liebe Euch! Gebt uns eine Chance!", bat er sie.

„Ihr seid Guy of Gisborne und Ihr habt schreckliche Dinge getan!", kam es ernst von ihr. Sie konnte ihn nicht heiraten. Niemals.

„Dann bleibt bei mir und helft mir mich zu ändern!", sagte er entschlossen. Soviel Treue bei einem Menschen wie Gisborne war zu finden, hätte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ihr seid anders als ich es gedacht habe!", gestand sie ihm plötzlich.

„Wenn ich bei Euch bleibe, dann müsst Ihr mir etwas versprechen!", forderte sie.

„Alles was Ihr wollt!", versprach er.

„Werdet ein anderer. Zeigt mehr Güte gegenüber dem Volk. Lasst auch mal Gnade vor Recht wallten. Und ..." Hier machte sie eine Pause. Wenn ihren letzten Punkt nannte, wusste er wie es um sie stand.

„Und?" Er schien gegen keinen der Punkte Einwände zu erheben.

„Küsst keine anderen Frauen mehr!"

„Ich verspreche Euch von diesem Tage an Euch immer treu zu sein und ich verspreche Euch alles was in meiner Macht steht zu tun um Euch glücklich zu machen!", sagte er feierlich und sie wusste, sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihm jedes Wort ernst war. Nun legte sie ihm zärtlich eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Dann werde ich bei Euch bleiben!", versprach sie ihm.

„Warum?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie sah in seine Augen und dann wusste sie es. Wusste, was er bereits geahnt und sie immer geleugnet hatte. Sie hatte ihr Herz an ihn verloren. An ihren Feind. Doch noch war sie nicht bereit es ihm zu gestehen.

„Fragt mich ein anderes Mal!", bat sie und küsste ihn.

Es war der Anfang von etwas Neuem, Aufregendem. Als Robin damals in das gelobte Land zog und sie verlassen hatte, hatte sie unbewusst an ihm festgehalten, obwohl ihre Beziehung schon damals zu Ende gegangen war. Doch um das zu erkennen musste erst Guy kommen um ihr Herz zu befreien.

Nun war sie bereit dafür. Sie wusste, dass es oft nicht leicht werden würde an seiner Seite und sie sich bestimmt fragen würde, warum sie ausgerechnet ihm ihre Hand gereicht hatte, aber dann würde sie sich an ihre Liebe erinnern, denn, da war sie sich ganz sicher, ihn würde sie für immer lieben.


End file.
